


A theory

by Marksfabulousbutt



Series: outlast shorts? [3]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: I really didn't want to believe that Outlast 2 ended with the most retarded end EVER. Fuckin dying by a white light, and well here's my collected thoughts I wrote either late a night while watching Outlast or a thought that came to me.It's mostly scattered thoughts, but it's based all around one thing. Murkoff, and a secret project with this village. It reminds me of the town that was created by like an Elvis follower and he managed to convince the whole town to kill themselves and their children.





	A theory

Outlast 2 is featured around an earlier Murkoff project, with illegal human experimentation, and abducted Christ followers all focused on one thing. Killing the antichrist. As they started to grow aware of the place of where the people were working they had to do something, and they started to control them and move them away from their base.

When reporters started to come they knew they had to shut it down, so they started packing, every now and then turning on the mind control and controling them and Blake too. They were purposely trying to confused Blake but he continued trudging on painful injuries and alike. They were trying to force him to do stuff wrong and die, but they couldn't succeed.

So when finally when the baby was being born they set a frequency to cause pain in Lynn and since Blake had already suffered enough he barely felt it, so when the baby was born she must have felt so much pain or she must have bled so much she went into shock and died. And Blake was left alone with the child. He awoke unexpectantly and to the dismay of them, already Papa Knoth was on the verge of killing himself so he did, telling Blake to very much do the same to the child.

Blake stumble out, trying to get to freedom, and there they decided to cause a high frequency and cause the light to make him black out.

And he's transferred to Murkoff Asylum to where Miles comes into play.

Or maybe it happens after the events of Murkoff and they start trying to brainwash Blake to try and stop him from exposing them again, after Miles and Waylon expose the asylum.

THE ANTICHRIST ISN'T REAL IT'S A THING THAT PEOPLE WHO'S BEEN FORCED TO HALLUCINATE IT, THAT'S WHY LYNN SAID NOTHING WAS THERE. IT DOESN'T EXIST!??!?!?!? THE BABY ISN'T REAL.

Other proof in the first game; Miles stumbles upon a gorey scene with candles and on the wall says LIES he writes down a note if you have your camera up; "I recognize the handwriting. Father Martin killed a man here. Are the "LIES" he's talking about all the files missing from these boxes? The facts? The records? They look like government agency material, at least thirty years old, probably older. I start thinking MKULTRA, CIA. Mind Control. The buzzing won't stop."

The second to last three lines. 'They look like government angency material, at least thirty years old, probably older. I start thinking MKULTRA, CIA. Mind Contorl.'

the monsters share a resemeblance. the walrider and handsy guy. they both leave behind a trail of black smoke, what if there is multiple walriders and that one took the form in blake's mind

there might be a part of that looks the same i've never (cut off thought?)

So I never saw this considering I just watched Markiplier but I was looking at this link: [link](https://allgamers.com/article/2591/outlast-2-summary-and-story-explained)

and I find out that there's a document.  
and qouting from the link "During your playthrough, you’ll find a Document called Old Traveler sticking out of a sleeping bag by the lake. The entry goes into detail about the source of the light you see repeatedly throughout the game. This light is a signal emitted from a nearby radio tower and is used for brainwashing/mind control.

In the same Document, Jenny Roland, also known as Jennifer Roland, the pathologist from Mount Massive Asylum, is mentioned. This reveals that the device is made by the Murkoff Corporation, the very same company behind the MKULTRA program that ravaged Mount Massive Asylum."

I was correct even without this stupid document. But weakly in other areas. It's still a thought in process i guess.

 

If i think more, I'll post them to here.

IT WAS A FAUX BIRTH, IT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN THE MORPHICGENIC ENGINE, If you didn't know, the main reason women weren't in the game is because A. they developed fake pregnancy and died in the process so this makes that Lynn's death was because of the morphicgenic engine. It is in Arizona in the village. oh my god-


End file.
